


A Bandit's Heart

by OneEyedRiot



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Two Gay Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRiot/pseuds/OneEyedRiot
Summary: A Dragonblood Bandit with a tail and a laid back Thundergod share a moment.  Their bonding friendship prior before the ends of Iron Fang Kenshin.  Part of the Dragonblood Chronicles.
Relationships: Bandit and Thundergod, OC/OC





	A Bandit's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> N: Light fluff. Two OC boy love, SFW. Both Rosso the Red and Thunder God Kirakaze are owned by me. The bandit class and any other properties in DMFD are owned by Inti Creates. Semi Vent fic. Happens before they meet Kenshin. Fluff is my weakness. Hard to write. Cover at by Arasbin.

  
  
  
  


The night sky was coated with countless stars under the Hastain sky. A young male, a Dragonblood no less leaned up against the wooden rails of the pier that spanned near the docks where ships of all sizes were docked. Sure, he was strange to everyone else, Dragonbloods tended to get the short end of the stick with humans. People of Hasta however seemed more accepting of Dragonbloods. This young Dragonblood looked young, maybe around the age of fourteen or fifteen. He had a very long, red draconic tail that waved behind him slowly. On his head was a black bandana with a skull printed on it, as well for a pair of red horns on his head. His right ear had a gold earring pierced in it. His outfit consisted of a tattered cloak, sleeveless shirt with belts across it, a pair of shorts with a tights under them and some boots. He had red coloured eyes and a pair of glasses on.

“Hmm...” He remained silent as he as his tail waved slowly behind him. He enjoyed Hasta. It was a home to him. He liked doing small jobs at the port for sailors, which were putting cargo on and off the ships. “Kind of another night. The day went slow. Ships haven't been comin' in as of late.” He said to himself.

He closed his eyes as he felt the warm, night wind blow against his face and the sounds of the ocean waves crashing made him feel relaxed. However, he heard foot steps behind him, looking over his shoulder, he saw another person his age. Not a Dragonblood, but a humanoid looking being. This person hair somewhat spiky blond hair, with a lighting bolt shaped bang that stuck up on his head, pointy ears and a horn in the middle of his forehead. Around his neck was a skull themed bandana and wore a crop top that exposed his midriff. He wasn't exactly a human. He was carrying a small burlap sack in his left arm which was filled with some turnips.

“Hey Rosso! Fancy night, eh?” He asked. His tone seemed laid back, much like someone who had the most relaxed life ever. He pulled out one of the turnips and took a small bite from it. “Seems like nothin' goin' on. Mind if I join ya...?”

Rosso, as the one in the bandana and sporting the tail was named turned around to face the other, he placed his hands behind his head and gave a rather playful look at his best friend. His tail wagged a bit as if he was being complimented. 

“Kirakaze?” He asked. “Where were you all day? Don't tell me, relaxin' in the sun while I did cargo?”

The pointy eared boy gave a nervous laugh as too another bite of his turnip. Wiping his mouth, he stood near the other boy, keeping a neutral, yet relaxed expression. 

“Nah Rosso, man...” He lightly hummed. He turned to his friend, inching closer to the Dragonblood. “I did m'share, yanno. Went n' got me some snacks...”

Rosso flashed a smile, showing a shiny, gold tooth. His tail wagged slowly as he poked the other in the belly.

“Guess the fresh turnips were callin' to you or somethin'?” He asked. He watched as Kira picked up another turnip and take a huge bit out of it. Quickly eating it, Kira twirled around as he placed hand on the bandit's shoulder. Grinning, he closed his blue eyes.

“Well, since it's all late n' all and y'are done. Guess we can go to the small hill side near here? Figured we could do that!” Kira exclaimed.

Rosso's expression faltered to a neutral one. Pushing up his glasses a bit, he gave a light shrug. His tail curled a bit as he rested a hand under his chin. Looking over at the other, he nodded a bit.

“Well, sure, I guess. Heh, a Dragonblood and a Thunder God livin' in Hasta. Not sure why ya are on Remlia and not in the clouds.”

Kira gave a light shrug as he turned his back to the other, holding his sack of turnips. He slowly walked away from the Dragonblood, humming again to himself. Rosso's tail would droop a bit. Was Kira offended or just playing it cool and just wanting his partner to follow him?

“Oi! Kira! Wait up!”

The Bandit scrambled over to the young Thunder God, nearly tripping on his tail. However he did bump into Kira, causing not only the Thunder God to stumble, but the bandit to fall on the dusty road, dropping his glasses and causing Kira to drop is remaining turnips. Rosso sat up, rubbing his head and his vision a bit fuzzy. He muttered a bit, picking up a turnip and staring at it.

“S-sorry Amigo!” He yelped, assuming the turnip was his friend. Kira on the other hand picked up two of his vegetables and placed them back in his sack. Noticing Rosso's glasses next to his leg, he placed them on the Dragonblood's face.

“Ros, dude...” He softly said, “Imma right here. Y'talkin' to a turnip...”

“A what...?”

As soon as Kira placed his glasses back on his face, he stared at the vegetable. With his face turning pale, he gave a nervous laugh handing the turnip back to the Thunder God. Kira himself snickered as he got to his feet. He offered his hand to Rosso. Getting on his feet as well, Rosso rubbed the back of his head. He felt a bit embarrassed as Kira calmly ate a turnip. Kira was indeed, calm and cool minded. He was a laid Thunder God whom rarely got angry. It was rare for a Thunder God to be on the surface of Remlia, much less be friends to a Dragonblood, which was a mortal. However, both were best friends and of the same age. Teenage years no less. Rosso gave Kira that bandana to wear around his neck as a sign of their friendship. They became friends less than a year ago.

“Oh... sorry. Heh... happens all the time when I loose 'em...”

“It's fine, dude.”

Hasta at this hour was really quiet. The taverns were more so noisy and filled with drunken sailors or ones singing shanties outside. Neither of the boys would visit them at those hours. Kira and Rosso normally shared a room in the inn to spend the night. However, Kira wanted to go to the small, grassy hill that was near the village.

“C'mon, Rosso,” Kira said in a calm manner as he held a turnip in his mouth. He motioned for Rosso to follow him again, “But dun' run into me, okay? Dude, can't be lookin' fer yer glasses all th' time...”

Both arrived at a small grassy area near Hasta. It was near some palm trees. From that hill, one could see Hasta from there as well for the ocean side. Both boys sat down on the grass, well, not together, but a few feet from each other. Kira finished the last bit of his turnips as he leaned back, resting a hand on his bare stomach. Rosso however had his tail curled around his feet as his knees were to his chest. He was in deep thought. What about however. The Thunder God glanced over at Rosso and scooted over to him.

“Hey dude...” He calmly said. “Ya okay?”

Rosso looked over at Kira and gave a small, weak smile. However, he looked the other way. He pulled down his glasses and closed his eyes. He bit his lower lip with his fangs.

“I'm fine, Kira. Jus' thinkin'. We been livin' in Hasta and makin' some money from chores. Kinda gets tiresome...”

The Thunder God gave a light shrug as he stared up at the sky. There was many stars coating it. Seemed like a story could be told with them as they glittered the dark blue sky. Glancing back at Rosso, he poked his tail, giving a rather flustered, pie eyed look at his best friend.

“Ya think? Like go lookin' fer new horizons? Ain't sure, I do more helpin' 'round the goods stalls. I get paid in turnips. Money ain't somethin' that tickles my fancy, y'know.”

Rosso snorted. They always had this conversation about gold and Kira's distaste in money and not seeing any value in it. Looking back at Kira, he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

“Kira, Amigo...” He calmly said as his tail waved a bit on the grass. He raised his finger in the air, waving it at the blond boy, “Think 'bout it. We see the world. See everythin'. See new faces... treasure n' after all, th' turnips are sweeter in other places!”

Kira blinked at Rosso and gave a massive yawn. He leaned back on the grass, placing his hands behind his head.

“I guess...”

“I know ya ain't into that, but hey, we're partners! Plus we can make it big!”

Kira nodded as his eyes were getting rather heavy. He was a bit tired. To him, helping some people with their food stalls was a bit taxing, compared to Rosso' heavy cargo loading. Kira wasn't a fan of doing heavy loads and working around the food stalls was a bit easier. He was paid with some of the fresh food after all.

Rosso laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. Getting to his feet, he walked over to a tree. He was raised in Hasta ever since he was a child, mainly by a sailor who saw him as a son. He never was judged for how he was. Tail or not, Rosso was accepted. Well, aside from some of his pickpocketing and sometimes scamming some rich people out of their gold and goods and giving them to his sailor father. A year ago, he met Kira who was calmly viewing the beach and enjoying it. Those were the days. Leaning up against a tree, he pulled off his glasses. He remembered some good things and bad things. Mainly when his adoptive father got sick and later passed away. Rosso would remember when Kira comforted him and made a promise that he would stay at his side.

“It's been a year, hasn't it...?” Rosso asked himself. “I know th' ol' man ain't here any more and plus, I do wanna see th' world... but...” he went silent as his tail drooped a bit. Resting an arm on the tree, The Dragonblood lowered his head a bit. Some tears fell down his cheeks. He soon silently sobbed. Kira over heard Rosso and would open one eye. He sat up and walked over to the Dragonblood. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it.

“Rosso, man... what's wrong? Ya can tell me, y'know...”

The Bandit rubbed the side of his face with his free hand and and kept his back turned. The Thunder God loathed seeing his friend like this. Would Rosso tell a white lie or tell the truth?

“C'mon Ros-Dude, ya can tell me...”

Kira was a bit concerned now. His laid back voice being a bit worried, yet firm. He pulled his hands back and rested them on the sides of his thighs. The tailed Dragonblood turned around to face his best friend, his glasses in one hand and his other hand wiping away a few tears.

“Kira, remember when we lived wit' that sailor? Was a year ago...”

“Well yeah. He accepted me also, not carin' what I was. Man, he saw me as a regular human. He didn't mind th' horn. He thought I was a unicorn or somethin'."

Rosso came close to the other boy. He lifted his tail a bit as he struggled to smile a bit. Looking the other way and whistling in a nervous manner, he pushed his glasses back on his face. Kira then embraced Rosso in a very tight hug. The young blonde boy gave a tearful smile, knowing his best friend was feeling a bit better.

“Ros, y'know I been wit' ya since day one...” He gazed up at him, azure eyes meeting Rosso's crimson ones. “Plus, if ya wanna go travel, I'll follow ya. Y'know, like th' waves, gotta ride 'em..."

Rosso's cheeks were a bit soaked from his tears. He gave a small smile at Kira and closed his eyes. His tail waved a bit as rubbed the back of his head. They were close to each other. Inching a bit close to the Thunder God teen, he gently tugged at Kira and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Pulling a way, he blushed a bit. Kira on the other hand stared Rosso.

“Dude...?” He asked. “I ain't mad, but.. um...” He looked back at the Dragonblood. Rubbing his arm, he gave a small smile. Looking back at Rosso, he leaned against him and placed his cheek against Rosso's face, giving him a small nuzzle. A few sparks emitted from the blonde boy as Rosso closed his eyes. Placing a hand on Kira's head, he gently rubbed it. 

“Ah.. Kira... ya always do that to me, heh...”

They both pulled away from each other as they held each other's hands Sitting down on the grass, Rosso and Kira would stare up at the sky, both holding each other's hands.

“Y'know Kira... Thank ya, Amigo. Ya been there fer me.”

“No worries, Ros, dude... It's what I do f'ya.”

Rosso and Kira both gazed at the stars together. Rosso would point at the sky and Kira would name each one of them. It was very late however and both boys were rather sleepy, well, one was sleepy. Kira's belly gave off a soft rumble. Rosso snickered a bit as he placed a hand on Kira's exposed belly and gave it a rub, causing the other give a rather relaxed look.

“Wanna get some fried soba and roasted meat? I'll pay fo' it, Kira!"

Kira gave a rather nervous laugh as he placed a hand on Rosso's shoulder. Lowering his head, he closed his azure blue eyes. The Thundergod never would turn down a meal offer, that was if his close buddy offered it.

“S-sure! Uh.. Yeah!”

With hand in hand, both would head back to Hasta and grab a bite to eat. This was their final night. After their midnight snack, they decided to just camp out on the same hill. With both lounging on the grass, they gazed up at the sky again.

Night, Amigo.” Rosso said.

Kira gave a rather sleepy nod. He soon fell asleep, hugging the other's tail as if it was a pillow or a blanket. Rosso soon drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow will be their dawn of their adventure.

**END**


End file.
